touken_ranbufandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hilo:Yunidreon/@comment-24832523-20160212211901/@comment-20092253-20160215224133
Es un poco complicado. Veamos, del huevo primigenio nacieron los Grandes Dioses Mellizos, ellos que representaban la Creación y Destrucción dieron forma al cosmos (O al menos lo intentaron) hasta que uno desterro al otro a la Fisura Estelar. Después el restante creo todo lo que existe en el Universo por su cuenta, dando origen a la Segunda Generación de Dioses: 11 Seres Divinos que representan conceptos muy distintos de la Realidad. Cada uno de ellos creo a sus guerreros, la Tercera Generación Divina, Seres Inmortales que han de luchar por sus Señores. Al final los Dioses crearon parejas (Mortales y sin capacidades místicas) para sus guerreros y de esas uniones nacieron los Akinion (Seres sapientes pero carentes de inmortalidad, algunos compartían ciertas habilidades y poderes con sus Padres Divinos) Esta nueva raza se empezó a expandir por el mundo, es cierto que los Dioses fomentaron el desarrollo de nuevas especies en todo el Universo, pero estos seres eran la Élite de los Mortales y sus Dominios fueron colocados en el Centro de Todo el Cosmos: El mismo planeta donde los Dioses tenían su residencia y donde existían los planos de Más Allá de la Muerte.Pero los humanos surgieron en un pequeño planeta, tres de los Dioses se dejaron cautivar y les concedieron un don (Que sean capaces de crear otros mundos y dimensiones a través de la imaginación) Muy tarde se dieron cuenta del error, cuando el cosmos se vio plagado de tantas realidades y universos. Que te pareció mi breve reseña del Theosymphion (Escrituras místicas referentes al origen del Cosmos) Todos las Realidades existen al mismo tiempo, por eso los Dioses construyeron un Observatorio en la Cúpula Central de su Palacio, para poder observar el desenvolvimiento de las mismas e intervenir si lo amerita. Una mente que shippea siempre busca algo que pruebe que dos seres deben estar juntos, los motivos varian desde los serios a los ridículos. Hay gente que ve hints donde no existe nada, por ejemplo: el Positive/Foilshipping, en mi caso se sustentó cuando Vector se soltó para no arrastrar a Yuma consigo, eso demostró que él le importa más que su propia vida. Aunque antes ya se habían barajado otros (Incluso cuando fingía ser Rei) especialmente como se conocieron, por la posición (Con tags, Zexal es para niños o Totalmente Heterosexual) Hasta cuando Yuma se puso a gritar 'Shingetsu' después de que lo secuestraran (Aunque sabemos que era mentira) pasando por como se puso cuando creyó que Vector lo había matado (Con comentarios, Creo que Yuma estaba enamorado de Shingetsu) Así funcionan las mentes de los shippers, algunos buscamos lo significativo, otros prefieren cualquier cosa como que estén parados uno al lado del otro. El OsoChoro viene desde mi y su niñez, ya que si has visto el capítulo que te di, te habrás dado cuenta que en ese entonces eran más unidos, de hecho su lazo era el más fuerte entre todos los hermanos (Y entre todos los trabajos del mangaka, este lo admitió) Porque ahora están tan distantes, que habrá pasado en estos años, es algo intrigante y buen material para fics. Añadimos a Todo, porque es el tercero en el ranking y porque me gustaba su seiyuu en la versión anterior. Repaso: Oso era You Inoue (Bakura) Choro era Rica Matsumoto (Ash) y Totty era Megumi Hayashibara (Ranma) Ahora es más que nada porque me gusta el OsoTodo, no preguntes porque no sé y sigo tratando de descubrirlo. Los mundos pueden cruzarse de muchas maneras, además yo shippeo Ash con Choro (Versión del 88, o sea, niño) Existen encrucijadas entre las diferentes dimesiones que fácilmente pueden cruzar sus barreras y fronteras. Además en Pixiv, el PokeMatsu existe y tiene una buena cantidad de trabajos. Yo también estoy bloqueado por la barrera del 3ds. Me quedé estancado en la 5º Gen y me da coraje. Me quedé también en el Blanco 2, pero sigo luchando para mejorar mis habilidades y de paso completar la Pokedex. Que equipo usas tú? Las únicas series de juegos que he jugado son Pokemon, Inazuma Eleven, Age of Empires y Europa Universalis. Que hay de ti? El Líder del Gimnasio de Bet-Harabrak se despide (En serio no te interesa el porque de ese Título/Apodo)